Various measurement devices for measuring electrical parameters (such as voltage, current and impedance) are widely used in industrial production and daily life. A multi-meter is a typical electrical parameter measurement device, which is mainly used to measure voltage, current or impedance in either alternating form or direct form. The multi-meter typically has a body and a pair of test leads. A test probe at one end of each test lead is connected to a device or a component under test, and a plug at the other end is plugged into a corresponding jack on the body of the multi-meter, thereby electrically connecting the device under test with a measurement circuit inside the body of the multi-meter.
When using the multi-meter for measurement, an operator often needs to hold the two test probes using his or her hands, respectively, to connect them stably to two test points of the device under test. When multiple times of measurements are required, the locations of the test points may change, and thus the operator needs to move the test probes continuously. In some cases, the changes of the locations of the test probes may make the two test leads intertwined even knotted with each other, which may adversely affect a movable range of the test probes.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a test lead assembly which can avoid or at least reduce knotting of test leads.